Gemini Calling
by FanTastic12
Summary: Gemini Calling covers Lily, James, and company through their 7th year at Hogwarts. Life is never boring with the Evan twins in your life and the Marauders in your bed! Full of laughs, tears, humor, and everyone’s favorite drama! Eventually will be “M”
1. New Friends

Gemini Calling  
This is the first part of a planned trilogy. Part I, Gemini Calling covers Lily, James, and company through their 7th year at Hogwarts (Marauder Era). The second part covers life after Hogwarts until the "fateful" (?) day when Voldemort comes a knocking. The third and final installment is my version of the Harry Potter books. In a nutshell, Lily and James survive, Sirius gets married and reproduces...Life is never boring with the Evan twins in your life and the Marauders in your bed!! I bet your thinking what is wrong with this girl!! Please review and all comments are appreciated.

Chapter 1  
Lily Cornelia Evans felt like she was looking in a mirror, sitting across from her in the plush compartment on the Hogwarts Express she saw the same porcelain skin dusted with freckles, the same long thick layered dark red hair, the same sparkling almond shaped green eyes alight with the promise of learning and mischief. But in reality Lily was looking at her twin sister, Rose Cordelia Evans who up in till recently was educated at the French school, Beauxbatons.  
The Evan twins were always called "The twins" and after eleven years of being known as one single identity "the twins" were sick of it. So when they got the chance to go their separate ways but still be close to one another they jumped at the chance. However this year Lily begged, pleaded and quite frankly coerced her twin sister and best friend to join her at Hogwarts for their last year at schooling. Lily has apparently decided that they had enough "alone" time and that they had indeed created their own separate personalities and now could be together without fear of becoming "the twins." How likely this plan is to succeed is relatively unknown.   
"Oh Rosie, I am so glad you decided to join me this year," Lily sighed, "I missed you so much."  
"I know it was weird being apart," Rose said. Glancing at the shiny Head Girl badge pinned on Lily's robes Rose remarked, "Hey shouldn't you be getting to the head's compartment to have that meeting. I bet your dying to know who the Head boy is."  
"You're right Rose.."  
"Naturally"  
With a mock glare at her sister Lily stood up and shook imaginary dust from her robes and said, "Are you sure you will be okay here, I mean you can always come with me."  
"Lily, I will be fine I am more that capable of taking care of myself just as you are."  
"I know, it's just that your new and the Slytherins play dirty."  
"I will be fine, go, lead the students, be an example," Rose expressed pushing Lily out of the compartment.  
"Fine, this shouldn't take more than a half an hour tops. Okay? I love you."  
"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." 

Just as Rose sank once more into the plush covered seat of the train, the compartment door burst open once again. Rose closed her eyes in annoyance.  
"Lily! I swear I'll be fine!" Rose said exasperated.  
"Um, aren't YOU Lily?" a male's voice echoed throughout the compartment.  
Rose opened her eyes in a flash to see three young men waiting to come in.  
"Do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full," a young man with sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes said.  
"No not at all" Rose said, reinforcing her statement with a sweet smile.  
"What were you referring to earlier? Aren't you Lily?" another young man with shaggy black hair and startling gray eyes asked.  
"Actually no," Rose replied, "I am Lily's sister, Rose Evans, up till recently I attended Beauxbatons."  
"So your like twins??" the black haired man asked with a slightly confused expression on his handsome face.  
The blond haired man punched the black haired man on the arm and turned to Rose offering his hand for her to shake.  
"I'm Remus Lupin and these are my friends Sirius Black pointing to the dark haired man and Peter Pettigrew pointing to another boy Rose didn't notice before who was quite plump, had blonde hair plastered to his round head and small watery blue eyes.  
Rose returned the shake with a "its nice to meet you." Thinking to herself, _This year is going to be interesting goodbye dull and normal. I mean after all, being normal __**Is**__ vastly overrated. _

As Lily Evans walked to the Head's compartment she pondered the mysterious identity of the Head boy. Opening the door, Lily immediately gasped in horror, sitting there already waiting for her proudly displaying his Head boy badge and Quidditch captain badge was drop dead gorgeous handsome hazel eyed and messy raven haired James Potter.  
"Not you, please, anyone just not you," Lily moaned.  
James's grin immediately fell from his attractive face. "Ohy Evans, I'm not that bad."  
"You see Potter that's where we have our "creative differences." Lily sighed, "I feel like crying. Years of hard work all building up towards this moment..You know what Potter? God hates me. Yes, you heard right," Lily answered looking at Potter's face who was obviously wondering if she was a few grapes short of a fruit salad. "God hates me, what else is the reason for my rotten luck."  
James Potter hesitantly stood up and ran a nervous hand through his shaggy black hair.  
"Evans, contrary to popular belief, I really don't like arguing with you...so...um..  
how about this year we try to be civil to each other maybe even friends?" Potter replied with a hesitant tone in his voice.  
Lily pondered to herself: she had two options she could either make the best of bad situation or make the bad situtaion worse. Lily Evans was a practical person prone to logic and facts and she decided not to make her seventh and final year harder than it had to be. "Fine Potter, shaking her head, er James, I'll try."  
James's grin instantly reappeared on his face, "That's all I'm asking for Lily. Okay lets get down to business and discuss what we want to say to the prefects."  
With a mixture of surprize and shock of her face for the first time, Lily Evans sat down to work side by side with James Potter. 

**  
Authors's Note:**  
Note Lily and Rose's middle names are different  
In this story James Potter's hair mirrors the way in which Daniel Radclife wears his in HP movie #4 (kinda long and shaggy- perfect for runnning your fingers through)- I Love it like this!!  
Pairings are eventually Lily/James and Rose/Sirius don't know about Remus maybe Remus/Tonks?? 


	2. Explanations

Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys give me a boost of confidence. Here is the next chapter...enjoy and please don't forget to review and give me your thoughts and feedback.

  
Chapter 2: Explanations

After a successful Head's meeting in which much was accomplished (much to Lily's shock), and dare she say it? The meeting was even a little FUN. Even though she wouldn't admit it Lily found a tiny part of herself looking forward to Potter's friendship. Turning around to gather her stuff Lily walked to the compartment door and said in a nice tone, "See you around Potter," mentally wincing Lily corrected herself saying, "I mean James."  
At James' look of shock of hearing Lily actually saying his name without a single curse word or insult mixed in there somewhere since first year. Lily promptly announced, "What, its new, just something I'm trying out since, we're you know friends. I can go back to calling you Potter if you like?"  
"No, no James is good, real good...um..Lily," James assured her.  
"Okay then," Lily smiled, "I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah sure," James answered. "Actually do you mind if I walk with you I want to try and find Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
Conducting a quick mental debate in her head over the pros and cons of James Potter accompanying her Lily quickly decided that is would cause her no physical, mental or psychological harm if James simply walked with her. Answering with pronoud, "Sure. " Lily waited for James to gather his papers and they set off, little did they know, for the same compartment. 

"So Lily," James began in awkward tone, "How was your summer?"  
"It was really fun, my older sister, Petunia got married and moved out," Lily answered mentally doing the "cha cha slide" about the fact that Petunia had moved out and moved on with her life despite the fact that is was with a fat, obnoxious whale of a man. (But that's another story for another day.) Continuing on Lily said, "My brother took the summer off of work and spent it with my other sister, Rose and I. We did the normal summer stuff: beach, shopping, studying, homework.."  
"Yes, because everyone studies and does homework over the break," James said in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
With a slight grin on her face Lily answered, "I just want to get ahead. Plus everything about magic and this world just fascinates and thrills me. I probably sound like an obsessive compulsive freak."   
Noticing Lily's blush quickly fanning across her cheeks James reassured her, "Nah, you don't sound like a freak. I grew up in this world and it still fascinates me. I learn something new everyday."  
Upon reaching her compartment Lily said, "Well, here's my compartment, my sister is waiting for me."  
Hearing a loud disruptive laugh bellowing from the compartment that was obviously a males, James raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
"It was just my sister when I left," Lily answered confused, turning to open the compartment door." 

Meanwhile...  
Shooting Rose a delectable grin, Sirius asked, "So Rose, why did you decide to come to Hogwarts? I mean you only has one more year left at your other school."  
Pausing to carefully word her answer Rose said, "I decided to switch for a variety of reasons but my first and foremost reason was because of Lily. She's my twin and my other half and I really wanted to be with her especially because times are so uncertain now with Voldemort and all those horrid deatheaters."  
Remus nodded his head in agreement, "Was the war really affecting you in France."  
"In a way, I am from England so I keep up with English news plus Lily and I write to each other about the goings on. Our older brother is an English Auror so we hear detailed information from him. With him on the front line the war is very real to us."  
Frowning Sirius answered, "I didn't know you and Lily had an older brother."  
Rose replied, "Yeah, he is ten years older than Lily and I. He is obviously a wizard and graduated before any of us came along. Our older sister Petunia.  
"The one who just got married," Remus interrupted.  
"You've been speaking to Lily," Rose nodded.  
"We usually meet in the library and study together, she was quite unhappy one day over the whole affair," Remus responded.  
"Yeah, the wedding has been hard on all of us for multiple reasons. Anyway Petunia is eight years older than and did not receive the 'magic gene' if you know what I mean so I caused some tension in the house especially with no parents there to moderate," Rose said.   
Remus and Sirius nodded, Peter snored, he had fallen asleep a little into the train ride.  
"My other reasons are purely academic. I feel like I learned Beabaxatons taught me all there is and now I need to branch out. I was doing the 7th year Beabaxatons course work last year and it was a breeze. Lily and I were working on the same things and are basically on the same level. We figured that I might as well be challenged and taught by competent professors then teaching myself. Professor Dumbledore was really sweet and encouraging about my attending Hogwarts and here I am," Rose replied.  
"Seems logical," said Remus.  
Rose nodded her head and said looking around, "I assume you guys are pretty popular since..."  
Sirius let out a loud booming laugh, "Baby, we're the cats meow."  
Just as he said this, the door to the compartment opened and Lily Evans entered along with James Potter after her.   
Next: Talking on the train, the sorting, the heads room and the dorms.  
AN:   
-The Lily and Rose "no parent" thing will be explained later.  
-Lily and Rose's older brother will be brought up and explained in detail later. 


	3. Sparks?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! Without further a due the next chapter.

Previously: _Just as he [Sirius said this the door to the compartment opened and Lily Evans entered along with James Potter after her.  
_  
Chapter 3:Sparks?  


Rose Evans looked up, a smile gracing her face at the sight of her twin walking into the compartment.  
Sirius immediately jumped up and clapped James on the back saying in a mock wistful voice, "Our last year Jamsie boy, can you believe it?"  
A disgruntled look on his face, James answered, "What did I tell you about calling me 'Jamsie' hmm Padfoot?"  
Glancing around the compartment and pausing to shake hands with Remus and Peter, who has awoken at the loud noise, James' gaze landed on the second redhead in the room. "Now I don't believe we have been introduced," James said to Rose.  
Rolling her green eyes, Lily replied, "This is the sister I was talking about, Rose."  
Shaking hands with James, Rose responded in the same melodic voice as Lily, "A pleasure to meet you."  
James, taking Rose's hand in his own and kissing the back of it charmingly replied, "No, my dear, the pleasure is all mine."  
Laughing slightly at James' act of chivalry, Rose addressed her sister, "How can you say no to him, Lily?"  
"Yeah Lily how can you say no to me."  
"Sheer force of will," Lily responded in a monotone.  
Grinning at the girls James said, "Wow, twins. How do people tell you girls apart?"  
"I am quite interested to hear this also," Remus added.  
"Actually," Lily started. Picking up the rest of the sentence Rose replied, "We are identical twins." Once again Lily spoke, "But we have a couple of distinguishing characteristics you just have to look really hard."  
"Don't act like a stalker, Black," Lily snapped as Sirius has placed his face about two inches from theirs trying to see the so-called differences. Shaking his head Sirius once again leaned back in his seat.  
Picking up where Lily left off, Rose replied, "However the main reason people can tell us apart is because of our necklaces." Pointing to the heart shaped lockets around their necks, Rose's clearly had "Rose" engraved on it while Lily's said "Lily."   
Ruffling his hair and a wiggle of his eyebrows James addressed Rose, "So does your darling sister ever talk about me?"  
Sirius immediately jumped in, "What about me?"  
Immediately following Sirius, Remus jumped in with another chorus of, "What about me?"  
Turning to Remus, Rose replied, "You she mentions," turning to James "you she doesn't." Finally turning to Sirius, Rose said, "Lily doesn't really mention you that much except for your random heinous pranks on poor unsuspecting students."  
Shaking her head at Sirius's proud face and James' sad smile, Lily responded, "I know it may come as a shock to you but I don't spend all my time obsessing over your every movement trying to decipher it."  
With those words Lily stood up announcing to the cabin, "Get your belongings ladies and marauders, we have arrived." Sure enough two seconds later the train pulled up to the platform and stopped. Exchanging matching excited grins; the twins stood up in perfect harmony and moved to exit the train. Leaving the boys to follow hopelessly after them.

Walking into the Great Hall, a gasp of astonishment escaped Rose's lips. Smiling at her sister's stunned expression Lily asked, "Is it everything I told it would be?"  
"And more!" Rose whispered.  
Rose had already been sorted in the Summer by Professor Dumbledore as to avoid the embarrassing humiliation of having to stand with the first years and be sorted before the whole school with everyone gawking and pointing at the new girl. Lily and Rose walked to of course the Gryffindor table, the same house in which their older brother Julian had been in.  
Much to Lily's luck, the Marauders immediately plopped into the chairs surrounding them. James to Lily's right, Sirius to Rose's left and Remus and Peter across from them.

Just as Remus moved to strike up conversation, Professor Mcgonagall entered with the nervous and obviously frightened first years. Not paying attention to the sorting Rose's mind drifted to the surrounding table checking out potential boy prospects. "Cute, cute, not bad, definite possibly, ugh, hot, not bad..." However at this moment, Sirius Black chose to lean in and whisper in her ear, "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"   
Rose could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, sending shivers up and down her back and making the hairs on her arm stand up. Shooting Sirius her "naughty grin" she answered, "I like it, this is going to be a fabulous year, I can tell."  
Next to her, Lily was contemplating the former (?) bain of her existence, James Potter. Just as she was about to open her mouth to praise him for his recent maturity, James interrupted with, "Lily, go out with me?"  
Shaking her head to clear it, Lily began to even wonder why she thought James Potter could even change. "No, James I will not go out with you."  
Lily turned to her sister as the sorting concluded and motioned to her to look up at the staff table where Dumbledore was standing.  
Dumbledore began to speak, "Before we all dig in, a few words: Pip, Bibber and Ardwork."  
Rose turned to Lily with a confused expression on her face, "Is he a little..."  
"Yeah," Lily replied without hesitation, "Brilliant but a little off."  
Then the plates in front of them filled with food and the girls helped themselves falling into easy conversation. 

As the magnificent feast ended, Dumbledore once more stood up to address the great hall, "A couple of term announcements, first the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone," Dumbledore said looking directly at the Marauders.  
"Second we have a new seventh year student joining us this year from Beabaxatons, Rose Evans. Some of you might recognize her, as she is the twin sister of Gryfindor student Lily Evans. I hope you will all welcome her.  
Third, this years Head boy and Girl are James Potter and Lily Evans, feel free to go to them for anything, I know they will be glad to help."  
Dismissing everyone, Dumbledore motioned for Lily and James to stay behind.  
Lily quickly turned to Sirius, "Hey, would you mind walking with Rose up to the common room."  
Rose jumped in, "Lily I'm sure I could find it..."  
Sirius waved her off, "I don't mind darling."  
"Great, Rose I will meet you there when I'm done" Lily said and turning to James, "Ready to go see Dumbledore?"  
James nodded and they set off together. 

Upon reaching Dumbledore, Lily and James followed him to his office. Where he explained to them their duties: patrolling, planning balls and Hogsmeade trips. They could give detentions and deduct points but they were not to abuse their position. Finally Dumbledore said he would show them their new living quarters.  
Leading them to the forth floor and walking towards a portrait of a princess Dumbledore said, "The current password is lemon sherbet, now I leave you to prepare for what I'm sure will be a busy day."

"Come my lady Gryfindor tower awaits," Sirius proclaimed holding out his arm for Rose to take.   
Smiling Rose took his arm, letting him guide her out of the great hall and into the corridor.  
"This place is just so beautiful," Rose breathed looking around at all the paintings and tapestries.  
Sirius nodded, "I know, I am really going to miss this place."  
"Do you know what you want to do after school?"  
Sirius answered without hesitation, "I am going to be an auror."  
"Wow."  
Sirius shrugged, "Its the only job that really appeals to me, I love action, I could never sit behind a desk and do nothing while a war is going on around me, I want to make a difference."  
Understanding Sirius's passionate tone and agreeing with him, Rose replied, "I understand I feel the same way, I can't just sit back and let someone destroy everything."  
Walking in silence to the portrait of the fat lady, Sirius said the password and escorted Rose inside.  
"Here is where I leave you," Sirius said.  
"Thank you for bringing me here, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Of course," Sirius smiled. 

Walking into their new common room, James Potter saw a miniature version of the Gryfindor common room. There was a roaring fire, tables and chairs for homework and studying, two plush couches, and a couple of soft armchairs by the fire.  
Walking up the staircase Lily and James saw two doors one marked "James" and the other "Lily."  
Glancing around James said, "Well, I will see you tomorrow Lily, goodnight."  
"Good night James," Lily said as they both walked into their new rooms. Lily's room contained a huge four-poster bed, with a chest of drawers, a nightstand a desk and chair. The colors were an ocean blue and cream color. Book selves lined the walls filled with books on all magical subjects. All in all the room was gorgeous.  
James's room was the ultimate Gryfindor room, everything was scarlet and gold. The room held a four-poster bed like Lily's along with a chest of drawers, a nightstand and a desk. Just like Lily's the room was beautiful. 

Slipping into her nice warm bed Rose Evans moved to draw the hangings when they were suddenly yanked back. Looking around and seeing nothing Rose moved to draw them again but they were pulled back. Withdrawing the hood of her invisibility cloak, Lily Evans grinned at her twin and sat down on the Lily asked, "So..?"  
"So what?"  
"How do you like school?'  
"Its great, I love it."  
"Was Sirius nice to you?  
"Oh yeah he was the perfect gentleman, he's kind of cute don't you think."  
"I agree but so does the entire female population of Hogwarts," Lily told her.  
"Oh, Is he seeing anyone."  
"Not right now, but he usually has his flavor of the week," Lily said then added, "Do you like him?"  
"There were baby sparks between us, nothing major...yet."  
Lily hesitated saying, "Well if things progress and you like him I won't stand in your way but he is kind of a player and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"I know and remember Evans Twin Rule # 1: Never date anyone your twin dislikes, hates or has previously dated," Rose replied.  
"I remember, I should be going but we will meet up for Breakfast, come to the Head's common room its on the forth floor behind the princess painting and the password is lemon sherbet."  
"Okay, I will see you then, I love you."  
"I love you too," Lily said, getting off the bed and putting on the invisibility cloak.

Up in the seventh year boys dormitories, Sirius Black was still awake and a certain red head was not leaving his thoughts. Groaning to himself, Sirius rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

Lily and Rose each have their own invisibility cloaks, which were a gift. 


	4. Accidents

Thank you to who reviewed and for your vote of confidence! Sorry this is so short. Longer one next time!!!  
Previously: The Heads room, Rose and Lily talking and Sirius lying awake at night.

Chapter 4: Accidents

Rose Evans awoke to beautiful sun light rays streaming through the window, stretching and getting out of bed, she walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead of her.  
Lily Evans however was not so fortunate in her morning activities. After waking she headed into the bathroom only to discover a towel clad, dripping wet James Potter. Immediately blushing from head to toe Lily quickly turned and fled the bathroom opting for a nice soak in the prefect's bathroom undisturbed.  
Rose met Lily coming back to the Head's room, Lily grabbed her school bag and the two headed down for breakfast.  
"What's the matter with you, you look all flushed?" Rose asked her twin.  
Covering her face with her hands Lily replied, "I walked into James the bathroom this morning."  
"Was he naked?" Rose gasped.  
"No but close enough he had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist."  
"Was it hot?" Rose asked.  
"Rose, I can't believe you just asked me that"  
Rose just gave her a look.  
"Fine it was unbelievable hot. All the water drops were running down his hot hard chest toward his chiseled abs. SO Yummy!" Lily said blushing harder.  
"Wow girl stop your drooling," Rose giggled.  
As they sat down to eat, Professor McGonagal swooped down on them handing them their schedules. Rose and Lily immediately compared their schedules. Rose and Lily had been cleared to continue: potions, defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms, arthimancy, ancient runes, and history of magic.  
"Not bad," Rose said, "We have all of our classes together."  
"Yeah," Lily replied, "and not many classes with the slytherins."  
"Ready to go?" Rose asked.  
"Sure," Lily said standing up.  
Rose gathered her bag and stood up too walking with Lily out of the Great Hall. Looking for something in her bag Rose crashed head first into a strong muscular chest, the man's hands immediately reached out to steady her before she fell to the cold stone floor. Rose looked up into the startling gray eyes of Sirius Black.  
"Oh, I so sorry Sirius," Rose apologized.  
Removing his hands from her shoulders like he had been burned Sirius said calmly, "No harm no foul." Ignoring Rose's confused look Sirius walked around her and continued into the great hall James and Remus following him shooting him confused looks which he also ignored.

Remus and James exchanged confused looks: what the hell was wrong with Sirius? Sirius walked to the table taking a seat next to Peter and immediately started eating. James and Remus sat down across from them and they too started eating.  
James began first, "Hey Padfoot what was all that about?"  
"What was all what about?"  
Remus replied, "The whole bumping into Rose issue just now."  
"Oh that," Sirius sighed running a nervous hand through his hair.  
"Yeah that," James said.  
Sirius looked down and then looked up again.  
"What is the matter Sirius," Remus asked  
"Its Rose"  
James rose his eyebrows questioningly, "You don't like her?"  
"No that's not the problem."  
"Then what is the problem," Remus pushed.  
"I like her."  
James nodded, "Yeah I like her too she seems nice."  
"No, you don't get it I like her like her."  
"You just met her," Remus exclaimed  
"I know its just something about her. Something that captures me, interests me. I laid awake all night last night thinking about her."  
"I know what you mean," James said, "I feel the same way about Lily."  
"So are you going to tell her," Remus asked.  
"Hell no," Sirius exclaimed, "What if she doesn't feel the same way. I'm just going to play it cool for now."  
Remus and James just looked at him like he had three heads before sighing and finishing their breakfast.

NEXT UP: Rose and Lily's first class, Sirius and Rose talk in kitchens, Remus and Lily talk in library. 


	5. Questions

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. If anyone is interested being a Beta for me I would appreciate it. I am new so I don't really know how all that stuff works but I could use someone's expertise and thoughts.

Chapter 5: Questions

Glancing behind her to make sure no one was watching, Rose grabbed her sister and dragged her into an empty classroom.  
"Was it me or was Sirius being evasive?  
"No, it was Sirius being weird, I've never seem him like that before, its almost as if you made him nervous."  
Blushing Rose asked, "You think he likes me?"  
"I don't know," Lily, replied shocked, "I don't think Sirius has EVER liked a girl before. I mean sure he dated them and slept with them but I don't think he actually had feelings for them before you know."  
"Yeah," Rose said shacking her head she grabbed her sister's hand and started to walk again. "Come on let's get to class."  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The marauders walked into their first class, Defense against the Dark Arts, to already find the twins seating in the front row and the class mostly filled. James and Sirius took a table behind the twins while Remus and Peter sat behind them. Professor Goldman entered the classroom right after the bell rang.  
"Okay class we're going to jump right in here. Your seventh years now and adults and the threats out there are being real. You need to know how to defend your selves from real threats."   
James and Sirius straightened up in their seats a little more.  
The professor continued, "This is going to be a lot more practical no more theory."  
Rose and Lily exchanged mischievous glances.  
Walking out of their first lessons James and Sirius had "wow" faces on. Everyone was talking about the amazing lesson.  
"The best DAD we ever had," Sirius declared while the rest of class was at a loss for words. All of them walking to their next class with permanent expressions of amazement on their faces.   
Sitting down to lunch Rose asked Lily, "Wow I can't believe this school I should of come here years ago."  
"I second the motion," Lily said laughing. Remus took a seat next to Rose and asked, "What's so funny?"  
"Oh nothing," Lily replied, "Just Rose being awed."  
Rose nodded, "DAD was so cool, right?"  
"Oh yeah" Remus agreed, "What do you girls have next?"  
"Potions." They replied in unison.  
"Will you two stop doing that freaky twin thing?'  
"What freaky twin thing?" they replied.  
"Never mind," Remus said shaking his head, "I'm off to my next class, see you later."  
Later that night after an eventful day of classes, Lily and James sat down in their common room to decide the first Hogsmeade date.  
"How about next Saturday?" Lily asked.  
"That won't work, Quiditch, how about next Saturday?"  
"That will work," Lily, replied satisfied.  
"Okay, great," James paused, "Do you have anything special planned?"  
"Well, I was going to show Rose around she has never been there before."  
"Oh, that sounds fun."  
"Yeah, We are both really excited."  
Glancing out the window Lily said, "Wow, look at the full moon isn't pretty?"  
Looking down at his hand James said hesitantly, "Yeah...real nice."  
"Are you coming up to bed," Lily asked?  
"NO!"  
"Um okay," Lily said thinking, "What did I say?"  
"I mean, I have some homework left to do."  
"Okay," Lily said heading up to bed, "Good night."  
"Night." 

The next day:  
Walking into the Great Hall to meet Lily for lunch and taking a seat Rose started putting food on her plate.  
"Hello"  
Rose immediately jerked her head up to see a tall boy standing above her whom she immediately recognized as seventh year Hufflepuff Amos Diggory.  
"Hello," Rose responded.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to Hogsmeade?"  
Rose grimaced, she hated hurting people's feelings, "I would love to but I already have plans with Lily. I'm sorry maybe next time?"  
To Rose's relief Amos smiled and said, "Sure, I hope you have a good time with your sister."  
"Thank you and I hope you have a good time too."  
Gasping for breath Lily slid into the seat next to Rose and Amos walked off, "What did I miss?"  
"Amos Diggory asked to Hogsmeade."  
Lily raised her eyebrows, "What did you say?"  
"I said I already had plans with you."  
"You can go with him if you want to.."  
"No, no I want to go with you besides I don't really have feelings for him."  
"Waiting on Sirius Black?"  
"No!" Rose said mock slapping Lily on her arm.  
Lily laughed, "Okay fine Rose whatever you say."

A few seats down Sirius Black was glaring daggers at Amos Diggory for talking to _his_ girl.

That afternoon Remus was in the library looking for information for his potions essay.  
"Hey Remus," Lily said sitting down across from him, "What are you doing?"  
"Just finishing up this essay for Slughorn."  
"I finished mine, it was so easy right?"  
Thinking of the five hours he spent researching and writing Remus replied, "Only for you Lily."  
Lily laughed and said calmly, "So I wanted to talk to you about Sirius."  
Remus jerked his head about and said suspiciously, "What about Sirius?"  
"Well, I wanted to know what he thinks of Rose?"  
Not wanting to out one of his best friends to his potential future girlfriend's sister Remus replied, "He thinks she's nice."  
"Just nice?"  
"And pretty..well anyone who has eyes can say that."  
"Oh, okay thanks Remus."  
"Anytime."  
Just as Lily stood up James sat down.  
"Bye guys," Lily said as she half walked half ran out of the library.  
"What was that about?" James asked.  
"Nothing, Lily was just asking me about Sirius."  
"Sirius?" James said with a frown on his face.  
"Yeah," Remus nodded, "and what he thought of Rose."  
"I wonder if Rose likes Sirius like he likes her?"  
"I don't know, we will have to keep a close eye on them."   
James nodded agreeing.

That evening Sirius Black was walking under James's invisibility cloak to the kitchens. Upon tickling the pear, Sirius entered to find one of the Evan's twin sitting there enjoying a bowl of fudge tracks ice cream.  
"Rose or Lily?" Sirius asked, you can't blame the poor bloke I mean they were identical twins.  
The girl smiled, "Rose."  
Sirius grinned, "What are you doing down here so late?"  
"Just wanted a little alone time. You?"  
"Same."  
"I am really excited about Hogsmeade."  
"That's right, I forgot, you have never been there before?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well," Sirius said sitting down and ordering a plate of cookies, "You have to go to Zonkos, it's the best and Honey dukes is great too."  
"Thanks for the advice," Rose grinned.  
"So are you going with anyone," Sirius asked smoothly.  
"No, Amos Diggory asked me, but I already told Lily I would go with her."  
"That's nice."  
"Yeah, well I better be going, its getting late."  
"I'm done too, I will walk back with you."  
"Great," Rose said beaming.  
Wrapping an arm around her Sirius and Rose walked back to the common room. Sirius walked into the room he shared with Remus and Peter and viscously kicked his dresser.  
Remus looked up, "What's the matter with you?"  
"Nothing."  
"Sirius."  
Sirius sighed, "Amos Diggory asked Rose to Hogsmeade."  
"Did she say yes?"  
"No she said no."  
"But you're angry?"  
"Hell yes."  
"Well, what are you going to do about it."  
"Something, I don't know what yet but something." Sirius said flopping onto his bed.  
"Need any help?"  
Sirius looked over at Remus and they exchanged mischievous glances. 

Next: Lots of James and Lily goodness. Do you like the whole Rose/Sirius thing? 


End file.
